In the Future
by Rogue-Flamez
Summary: Natsu, Lord Zeref's guard, is accidentally sent 500 years into the future. In 2016 Fiore, he meets young historian and writer Lucy Heartfilia. They form an inseparable bond. Now, other cases like Natsu's are coming to light as the couple try to find a way to get him home. I'm back bitches! Sorry for being AFK for so long. I'm an ass.
1. Chapter 1

**Ugh, I was so busy this weekend and then last night we had to take my dog to the vet. I wrote the chapter, but I didn't have time to post it. Also, I accidentally deleted the original so this is the second version.**

 **I almost didn't publish this because it's similar to "Devotion" by RansomeNote, but I got permission to post it! (Please check out RansomeNote's work! It's really great!)**

 **Anyhow...**

* * *

My eyes scanned the surroundings for any anomalies in the forest. Lord Zeref's palanquin behind me. It was my sworn duty to always be alert and thinking of his safety. As the son of a concubine and his half-brother, Lord Zeref should have executed me when he rose to power, but he showed me mercy and allowed me to become one of his personal guard. There were, of course, mutterings about me, but Lord Zeref easily ended them fast.

Lord Zeref was not merciful to those who upset him.

"Natsu," I heard my name called from the palanquin, "Come here."

I turned around and strode towards the palanquin, Lord Zeref is casually leaning out the window, his eyes affixed to my form.

"Yes my lord?" I said, bowing.

Lord Zeref smiled at me, "How are you faring, it has been a long day?"

"I am well, my lord. Your safety is priority, not me."

Something borderline possessive flashed through Lord Zeref's eyes, but it faded as soon as it appears, "You are so loyal, Natsu. You are dismissed, return to your post."

I bowed again and returned to my place at the front of the menagerie. As soon as I did, I was alerted by a rustling in the bushes nearby. I saw a boot.

"Guards attention!" I yelled, "Cover Lord Zeref!"

The other guards clustered around the palanquin and about ten men in cheap leather armor jumped from the surrounding foliage. I didn't recognize their swords, so they must have been foreigners. I swiftly drew my katana and lunged in to fight.

Every so often, I got a small cut but the ground was soaked with the blood of my foes. How dare they threaten Lord Zeref?! I lunged, dodged, parried, swiped, and sliced my way through the battle, but the enemies seemed to be sending more and more men.

"Run!" I yelled, "Get Lord Zeref to safety!"

Under the scuffle of my fighting, I heard the other guards hollering commands and then it faded as they ran.

It felt like forever before I was down to the last attacker. He was much larger than the others, presumably their leader. There was a marking on his face, a snake coiled around an X.

Suddenly, he pulled out another sword and hit me in the temple with the pommel. I collapsed onto the rough forest floor, my vision blurred. The last thing I remember was hearing yelling.

"What's happening?!"

Then I felt myself being pulled down and the world went completely black.

* * *

My head was spinning and my body felt heavy. I slowly opened my eyes, it was dark out. That meant the sun had set and Lord Zeref…

 _Lord Zeref!_

I sprung to my feet and grabbed for my sword, but it was not in the scabbard. Confused, I glanced around and saw a glint of metal in the faint moonlight. I walked over and bent to pick it up, it was not my sword. Flabbergasted, I studied the strange object in my hand; it was rectangular, a bit smaller than my hand and about half as thick. I accidentally pressed the side and I saw a picture of a beautiful blonde female. There was text on the screen, but I could not read it, I was never given the privilege of literacy.

Suddenly, the box vibrated and a melody started playing out of it. A bar appeared at the top with more of the text. What was this damn thing? I moved to place the object in the pouch on my belt when I heard a woman's yell.

"Hey you!"

I froze and turn around, there stood the beautiful blonde in the image from the box.

"Yeah, you! What the hell do you think you're doin' with my phone?"

Her skin was creamy in the moonlight and her hair seemed to shimmer. Her hands rested on her full hips as she scowled at me with her pretty face. Her attire was far too revealing, her arms and shoulders and legs were completely bared, as was much of her, admittedly large, chest.

She groaned and stalked towards me, "I'm gonna ask you again, what are you doing with my phone."

 _So this box is hers?_

Hesitantly, I held it out to her and she snatched it away.

"Now I need to return Erza's and thank her for letting me use it to locate mine," she sighed then she turned to me, "What are you even doing out here? This is a dangerous valley; you shouldn't be here."

 _Valley? This is just a forest…_

My thoughts trailed off as I realized there were no trees around me, only grass and the occasional spot of shrubbery.

 _Where am I?_

I returned my gaze to the woman, "Where am I?"

The woman looked at me questioningly, her head cocked to one side, "You're in the Magnolia Valley. You lost or something?"

I took another look around, this certainly wasn't the Magnolia I knew, "Yes, my lady. Might you please point me in the direction of the Dragneel castle?"

The woman's eyes bugged out and she started laughing, "The castle? Oh my god, that thing's been gone for almost 200 years!"

 _Gone… 200 years…_

"My lady," I pondered hesitantly, "what is the date?"

The woman stopped laughing, "Um, January twelfth I think."

So far, she was right but…

"What about the year?"

"Oh, 2016."

 _500 years in the future? What is this?_

* * *

 **Cliffhanger! Anyways, I'll get the next chapter posted ASAP! Sorry about the delay on this one.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter! Enjoy!**

I was unable to move, unable to speak, as the blonde woman's words sunk in,

"D-did you say 2016?" Damn my stutter.

The woman cocked her head to the side, "Of course. Do you celebrate new year?"

"That's not it," I whispered and she steps closer.

"What's wrong?"

I looked into her sparkling brown eyes and felt myself melt a little. Genuine concern was drawn all over her features and I felt I could trust her.

"I am from 1516. I am a guard for Lord Zeref Dragneel and I got separated from him and ended up here."

The woman lurched away and gasped, "Dragneel? You were a guard for the brutal and evil Zeref?"

It was my turn to be taken aback, "Evil? He is a kind man, he should have killed me but he let me live as his guard. Besides, shouldn't you be confused on how I ended up here?"

The woman sighed and looked down. After taking a few deep breaths, she looked back up at me and smiled.

"Let's restart, I'm Lucy. What's your name?"

"I-I'm Natsu Dragneel Lady Lucy."

Lucy threw her head back and laughed, a pretty sound, "I'm no lady, and I'm just a historian."

I smiled at her as well, glad she was able to see past my situation for now.

"Do you have a place to stay?"

My smile dropped as I realize my predicament, "No Miss Lucy, do you know of a nearby dwelling I could stay in?"

"You could, um, stay at my place. I-If you want, of course."

"I could not impose on you and your family. What would your husband say, are you even allowed to be speaking to me right now?"

The woman's eyes widened, "Oh, I'm only 20! I'm not married yet."

I bowed slightly, "Pardon my presumption, a woman your age usually would be married in my time."

"Oh, yes. I should know that. I specialize in Magnolian history, especially your era. How old are you?"

I closed my eyes to think, we never celebrated birthdays in the guards. "I guess I am about 22 or so. I may be a year or so off."

I slowly realize that we've been walking, yellow lights shimmered on darkened, silvery buildings and structures I had never seen before. I stopped walking and stared in awe, this is beautiful!

"It's pretty amazing, isn't it? That's the city, I live in the nearby suburb in the Fairy Tail apartments. Which is where we're headed now."

I glanced at Lucy, "Are you really okay with this? Letting me stay with you?"

She lifted her shoulders, "Yeah, my ex moved out last month so there's some more room."

"Ex?"

Lucy smiled, but it was not a happy smile, "My former boyf- I guess lover in your terms."

I nod and she starts walking again, she's less happy than before and I guess I hit a sore subject.

The building was large and wooden, not as big as the castle in which I lived, but it seemed much more comfortable and welcoming.

Lucy led me up a flight of steps to a door with a small plant in front of it. After she unlocked the door, she led me inside. I did not understand half the stuff in the room, there was fire on the ceiling that is not flickering, metallic machines with glowing text, and a larger version of Lucy's little glowing box attached to the wall.

"What is all this?" I asked in awe.

Lucy turned and smiled at me, "I'll show you tomorrow. It's really late right now, I'll get some…"

She trailed off, finally seeing me in full light, "You also should take off the samurai armor, that's gonna attract attention. You can have the bed, I'm gonna grab some blankets and a pillow for the couch."

My eyes widened, a bed?

"My lady, I could never take your bed! They are rare, I have never slept on one before I do not need to do so now!"

"Nonsense! You're my guest! And besides, almost everyone owns a bed nowadays."

How could so many afford such luxury?

I decided not to question anymore as she ushered me to a washroom. When she was gone, I start to remove my armor. When I was left in nothing but my undershorts, I took in my surroundings. The washroom was well-sized, there was a full-sized bath with a spout above it to pour on one's head, the slop hole was clean and white, and the washbasin also had a spout for water.

Does everyone live like this?

I sighed and stepped into the bedroom, the bed was only half the size of Lord Zeref's but I still felt wrong as I hesitantly slid under the covers. I gasped as the warm sensation filled me.

So soft and warm! No wonder the people of the court covet these!

As I positioned myself to face the door, I heard Lucy hum to herself. I saw her through a crack in the door, she was placing blankets on the wide chair she called a 'couch'. When she was done, she slowly started to undress. I quickly turned away, I was not supposed to see that!

The last thoughts I had before I fell into slumber were of her creamy skin and beautiful smile.

* * *

~Lucy~

I sighed as I shimmied my boxers up my legs, I had no idea how to deal with Natsu.

 _He's from 500 years ago! I didn't let him explain, I can't digest any of this!_

With another sigh, this time in contentment, I plopped down on the couch and shut my eyes.

 _At least I found my phone..._

* * *

~Natsu~

I was awakened by the sounds of metal clanging from the other room. Cautiously, I crept to the door and slowly peeked outside. It was just Lucy, she seemed to be holding some pots and pans. Heaving out a sigh, I returned to the washroom and changed into the clothes that Lucy left for me. It was all so much more comfortable than anything I had ever worn! After I was clothed, I turned on the water for the small tub attached to the wall and splashed it on my face and swirled it around my mouth.

Feeling slightly more refreshed and awake, I went out to where Lucy is.

"Good morning Natsu!" She smiled at me.

"Good morning Lucy." I nodded my head at her, I guessed this room with the metal boxes was the kitchen because she places a plate of eggs in front of me.

"Do you want some bread as well?" She asked as she returns to her cooking.

I looked from her to my food, wide-eyed, "I couldn't eat that much! Thank you, though."

Lucy nodded and turned around with her own plate of food and set it next to me before shuffling around the table to sit next to me. She seemed tired, there were bags under her eyes and she seemed so unfocused.

"Lucy, did you sleep well last night?"

She turned her head to me and smiled slightly, "Not really. But I don't have to work today so it's ok."

I nearly gagged on my food, "No work! Even nobles must work everyday on something!"

Lucy just giggled and returned to her food, "You've got a lot to learn."


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy and I sat at the table eating the rest of our morning meal in silence. It wasn't uncomfortable, I felt content and at home.

What is this feeling? I barely know Lucy?

After a few more minutes, Lucy had finished and wiped her face with a napkin. She turned and looked at me with a slight hesitation etched on her features.

"I-I'm sorry for not letting you explain about where- or when- you're from. I guess i-it was just a, um, a lot to take in. I think I'm ready to know what happened to you."

I just stared at her for a second before I set down my fork and angled myself in her direction as well.

"Well, I was guarding My Lord's menagerie and we were attacked. The others fled as I fought off the assailants, they were just a bunch of foreigners in cheap armor. After a while, I thought I had finished fighting them but their leader came out. He was larger and used two swords, one of which he used to knock me out with. When I woke up, I was in the valley."

Lucy puffed out some air and looked away. She fingered her shirt and bit her lower lip, seemingly lost in thought. Giving her time to think, I grabbed the dishes and set them in the wash basin. There was a bunch of other stuff surrounding it that confused me so I just left the dishes be. I walked back to the table, running my hand through my hair.

"I'm gonna help you get home."

* * *

~Lucy~

Natsu froze in his tracks, hand still running through his hair.

"Y-you think you could do that?"

I looked him in the eyes, they were so full of hope and I couldn't back out.

"Maybe, I don't even have a clue how you _got here_ in the first place, but I know what it's like to be away from home, and I want to help you."

Natsu immediately dropped into a kowtow,"My Lady, I cannot thank you enough for your hospitality and I deeply appreciate your help. I will help you in any way I can as well."

Embarrassed by his thanks I just shrugged it off, "D-don't worry about it! And I'm not a Lady!"

* * *

~Natsu~

I rose from my bow and looked at the woman who had been my savior. She seemed embarrassed and wouldn't meet my eyes. I smiled slightly, her shyness was so adorable.

"Is there anything you need me to do, Lucy? If you taught me how to use the items in your home, I could take care of your house for you."

At this Lucy looked at me again and smiled, "I'd be happy to teach you."

She got up from her seat and gestured for me to follow her. I obliged and she led me to the kitchen again, stopping in front of the washbasin.

"Ok, this is a sink, this is dish soap, this is a sponge and this is how you wash the dishes."

She pointed at each item as she went along and used them to clean out the pan she had cooked the eggs in.

 _So they no longer call them "washbasins"?_

I stared intently as she worked, noting how gentle her hands were, how soothing her voice was when she spoke, and how articulate she was. When she had finished, she set the pan in a rack next to the sink and then turned towards me again.

"So, that's how you wash pots, pans, and knives. As for plates, bowls, and silverware, they can be put in the dishwasher."

My eyes widened, "You don't have to wash them all by hand?"

Lucy shook her head and opened the metal panel to the lower left of the sink. In side were two pull-out shelves that held the dishes, it was steamy and warm, too. Lucy started placing the dishes and silverware from our meal into the dishwasher. When it was full she poured in a powder, closed it and pressed a green dot on the front and it turned red.

"Ok, green means ready and red means running, got it?"

I didn't look at her, instead I stared, transfixed at the dishwasher.

"Uh, yes. Thank you."

 _My, do I have a_ lot _to learn._

* * *

~Natsu~

I glanced up at the blonde sitting across from me, she was giggling as she played with her cellphone as she called it. I didn't understand it, but I had successfully learnt how to use the house phone. I had been staying with her for a week and I had already learned how to use all the home appliances. She even started to teach me how to read and I spent much of my free time on her laptop looking up words and having the definitions read to me. Lucy was also a historian and so yesterday we had gone to her office at Magnolia University to do research about my time period, hoping for evidence of another occurrence of time-traveling. The only evidence was all the speculation as to where I had disappeared to.

At the end of that day, Lucy and I were exhausted and no closer to finding a solution. I sat in the weird box, a car apparently, with Lucy that night in comfortable silence. I honestly didn't want to leave her. I had learned that a few years after I left, Zeref was executed in a coup after he had apparently gone crazy.

The day after was Saturday, and Lucy had decided she would spend the day answering my questions about all that had changed.

"Are you sure you wanna do this? I've got a lot of questions," I told her hesitantly as we curled up on her couch together.

"It's ok," she laughed lightly, "and listen to you! Using conjunctions!"

I returned the smile, her speech habits had rubbed off on me. I sat on the couch, me feet propped up on the co-called "coffee table" and her legs were strewn over top my lap. I absent-mindedly rubbed her legs.

"So, when did all this new technology start emerging?" I asked.

Lucy bit her lower lip as she thought about it, it was adorable.

"I believe it was the mid-to-late 1800's with the Industrial Revolution in Europe. The middle class rose up and took control of the economy and lots of new inventions were made. Since then, humanity has evolved and populated faster than ever before. Cell phones and computers came in to play in the 60's through the 80's. Now, new technology is found all the time and is slowly becoming less expensive."

I nodded, trying to process that huge chunk of information. All of this crazy stuff was invented a mere 100 years ago or so! I glanced at Lucy, she sipped a cup of tea as she waited for my next question.

"What's it like to be in a romantic relationship? Not personally, but in general."

Lucy sighed and furrowed her eyebrows, "Well, it's definitely a lot more liberal today. Most people start relationships as teens and then if it doesn't work, they break up and find someone else until they find the right person for them. Sometimes there are assholes who have affairs and cheat on their significant others, but that is frowned upon and illegal in some cases. One thing that is different especially, is harems are not legal in most places."

I groaned in exasperation, "Finally! Those always caused marital strife among the nobles, and those women were so nice, the should've been out doing as they wished."

Lucy stiffened, "You, er, knew the concubines?"

I nodded hesitantly, "Most of the people owned by Lord Zeref knew each other. But, next question, where do people get food and supplies?"

At this question, Lucy brightened immensely, "Oh yes! Shopping! I'll take you out sometime!"

I nodded at her vague yet enthusiastic answer, I figured that I would wait for her to show me.

"Anything else, Natsu?"

I thought about it for a bit, "No, now that I can use your laptop thing, I'll just research it there."

Lucy nodded, her eyes drooping slightly. I guess all the research and teaching for me was wearing on her. I let her fall asleep, her legs remained in my lap, as I, too, fell into a slumber.


	4. Chapter 4

I stared in awe at the large building in front of him, Lucy had called it a "Target" and I had no idea why besides the logo. Suddenly, Lucy pulled on my arm and started leading me to the door.

"If you stand there, we won't be able to buy anything! Come on!"

I smiled at her obvious excitement, it was contagious, and let her drag me inside. As soon as we entered, my jaw dropped once again at all the bright colors and people. There were so many things I didn't recognize and I just continued to let Lucy lead me along.

Eventually we reached a spot that had familiar objects, clothes. There were so many colors and styles I had never seen before! After a bit of contemplation, Lucy merely bought me some "jeans" and "tee-shirts" with some of the undergarments she found.

After we were done finding my clothes, deciding to forgo trying them on when I got my head stuck, and went over to the women's clothing. Lucy tried on clothes, showing them to me as she went, but stopping when all I said was, "You're beautiful".

She huffed at me, annoyed, "Ugh, you just don't get it!"

I cocked my head to the side, "But you're beautiful no matter what you wear."

Suddenly, she blushed and scampered back into the little room to get her regular clothes on. On our way out of the clothing section, Lucy quickly grabbed a piece of clothing with two cup-looking things on it and stuffed it in her cart.

"Why are you so embarrassed? What are those?"

Lucy's blush darkened, "Erm, uh, women wear them to keep their breasts supported."

I blushed, too and that ended the conversation.

But, all awkwardness was forgotten when she lead me to the food section. While she shopped for food, I stared at all the fresh produce.

How is there so much in one place? Is everyone wealthy?

When Lucy returned, cart full now of food, clothes, and health maintenance products, she started to pull me away but I stopped her, pointing at an odd yellow fruit.

"Lucy," I questioned, "What is that?"

She laughed and grabbed a few, "They're called bananas. They're a great fruit."

My eyes widened, I probably looked like a fool this entire trip, I had never seen such a fruit.

There were many more surprises to come.

* * *

I sighed as I sat on Lucy's comfortable couch, waiting for her to come home from her work. It was now Monday and I had learned how to work the TV. I mainly watched the news or home improvement shows. Everything else just seemed so fake. Lucy seemed to like most TV shows, though, and she seemed really engrossed in them.

It was about midday, and Lucy had been gone since 7am. I was so bored. When I was still in 1516, I was usually ok with being alone, but now, I had become so attached to Lucy. I knew I was starting to fall for the beautiful, kind, intelligent blonde. And that scared me, I had never been in love before and now it was too detrimental. Attachment to her could prevent me from wanting to return home.

I just hope Zeref is ok. Lucy told me he became evil and disappeared after I left, and now I'm worried how going back will change the course of history. Lucy might never come to exist!

That realization launched me off the couch, hands tugging my hair with eyes bugged. I needed Lucy so much already, just the idea of her existing in the future if I was stuck in the past made me a little happy.

Suddenly there was a loud banging on the door.

"LU! YOU BITCH! I KNOW YOU'RE HOME! I CAN HEAR THE TV!"

Oh, that bastard. Calling Lucy, sweet and beautiful Lucy, a bitch. What the hell could he want coming here? Angrily, I stormed to the door and slammed it open.

"What the hell do you want, huh?" I demanded.

The guy staggered back a few steps, he had reddish brown hair and a slightly darker complexion. He growled and got up in my face.

"I'm Dan, Lu's boyfriend," oh, the 'ex', "What are you doing in my girl's house?"

With that, I punched Dan in the face, "You bastard! Lucy doesn't belong to anyone, and she's not a bitch. I can see why you're her 'ex'. Now GET OUT OF HERE!"

Instead of running away, the idiot ran straight towards me, fists raised, "YOU CAN'T HAVE MY LULU!"

"DAN?! What the hell are you doing?"

The crazy man stopped what he was doing and turned towards Lucy who had just come up the stairs. She looked livid. It was actually very sexy, she looked so strong and powerful and fierce. Dan lowered his fists and ran at Lucy, grabbing her hair and pulling her towards him.

"Lu," he said lowly and dangerously, "Who the fuck is this dickhead?" Why is he in your apartment?"

Lucy whimpered and flung her hands to her hair, struggling to get out of Dan's hold. With a roar, I lunged and punched the bastard in the face again. He fell and dropped the now crying Lucy. I quickly bolted forward and caught her before she hit the ground and scrambled us both inside her apartment. I hastily locked the deadbolt and the chain, just to be safe, before leading the distraught Lucy to the living room while I made us some tea. When I came back to her, she had calmed down and taken off her shoes and jacket and was lying on the couch. I sighed and set her tea on the coffee table near her head.

"I am sorry, My Lady, for not jumping in sooner. I am somewhat used to seeing that treatment towards women back in my time. Please forgive me for letting you get hurt."

I kowtowed on the floor next to Lucy's head and felt a soft hand brush back my bangs. I looked up and saw Lucy smiling at me, I hesitantly smiled back.

"Thank you, Natsu, for saving me. You don't need to be upset, I understand and I am ok. I don't wanna talk about it right now."

I nodded and leaned into her soft hand, "Thank you, Lucy."

We stayed like this comfortably for a bit before Lucy broke the silence.

"I found another instance of something like this happening."

"What?"

"I found another case of someone like you, they disappeared in the same area. It was someone from this time, likely going back to your time."

I blinked a bit, "Really? Maybe it was a swap? Who was it?"

Lucy sighed and retracted her hand to run it down her tired face, "That's the problem, it's my boss at the University. The biggest expert on your time period, now we have to hobble through Magnolian history all on our own."

"Oh. Well, maybe we should start by visiting where I came from, look for clues there."

Lucy bit her lower lip, "We could, but it's dangerous. There's lots of animals and there have been several disap-"

Lucy bolted upright and turned to look at me, "Oh my God! There have been multiple disappearances there! Maybe there's something linking all the victims!"

With that, the two of us grinned at each other. We had made some progress and some hope. But at the same time, I could lose Lucy.


	5. Chapter 5

~Lucy~

On Tuesday, I took Natsu back to Magnolia University to continue our research on the disappearances.

Natsu grunted as he hauled a heavy box down from a shelf, "Ugh, this is only a third of the cases you said?"

I giggled and nodded sheepishly, "Yeah, sorry about that. Some of these disappearances happened before the data we could store them on a computer, so all the photos and interviews were printed or handwritten."

With another grunt, Natsu dropped the box onto the table, his strong muscles flexing with the effort. His pouty face was just too cute.

Because of my job at Magnolia University as a historian, we had access to the special archives under the University and the police also stored their public data down here. It was a concrete basement full of metal shelving and boxes of files. On the wooden desk in front of us were a couple computers, but we were starting with the boxes.

I opened the lid of the box Natsu brought out and started pulling out the documents, one by one.

"Let me know if any of these people look familiar," I told Natsu.

He nodded and started examining the first couple of photos very closely.

It was an hour later and we couldn't find any connection between the first 50 victims, but Natsu did recognize a few of them. Looking into the box, Natsu froze and pulled out a picture of a young and attractive man. He had pink hair, like Natsu, and the resemblance was uncanny.

"Th-this is my father."

I blanched, "Huh?"

Natsu turned towards me, looking genuinely shaken. I walked around the table and pulled Natsu into a hug, he just stood there, frozen with shock. When I pulled back, he was looking at me with wide eyes and I couldn't pull my gaze away. He was staring at me with an intensity that made my face heat up and my toes curl in anticipation. Suddenly, he blinked and looked away, his face had a look of embarrassment and shame.

"Th-thanks, Lucy."

I smiled gently at him, cupping one of his cheeks with my hand, "Of course Natsu, I know we've only known each other for two weeks, but I really do care about you."

Natsu turned his head back towards me and sent me a big grin, he was finally loosening up.

We spent another few hours working side by side making some progress. Natsu recognized almost half the people. As a guard, he saw lots of people come and go to and from the castle.

"Lucy, I've only seen each of these people once. They were all headed to the west wing of the castle, but no one is allowed there. I told Zeref, and he said he was dealing with it but..."

I glanced over at Natsu's confused face, worry started to bubble up inside of me.

"Um, Natsu," I said tentatively, "Maybe Zeref was keeping them there for something. That means he knows about whatever is causing all this!"

Natsu's brows furrowed, "Maybe my father told him about it. It would make sense, but why would Zeref want to keep all these people? There's almost 50 of the 138 victims that I've seen and maybe more that I never saw."

I bit my lower lip and looked down at the cluttered table, trying to think. If Zeref was keeping these people, he could've learned where the portal-thing was. But, he was killed a few years after Natsu's disappearance. How, though? They never found the body...

"Oh God! Natsu!"

Natsu grabbed my arm, "What?! Are you ok?!"

I nodded, "I just realized something, no one has ever found Zeref's body and the tomes and folios from your time never specify how he was killed! What if the people leading the revolt pushed him out and chased him to the portal?"

Natsu's eyes widened and his face paled, "No, he can't be in this era! It would be bad for him and possibly the people around him."

"I know," I said, sighing, "And if he really went insane, then..."

"Then we need to find him."

I froze, Is he crazy?

"I-I mean, there seems to be no rhyme or reason to when the people from this era showed up in mine so maybe Zeref is already here even if I came before him."

I looked at the floor, contemplating his idea. If we found him, it could mean answers. But it could also lead to a world of hurt.

Sighing, I looked back into Natsu's eyes and frowned, "I guess we should look for him. But promise me, you won't let anyone get hurt."

Natsu bowed slightly and nodded, "I swear, I will protect you and anyone else."

"Well, let's start searching."

* * *

~Natsu~

It was almost 11pm by the time we arrived back at Lucy's apartment, both of us ready to go to bed. But, when we arrived the door had been busted open and there was muttering coming from inside.

"...Damn bitch, gonna throw her down and..."

I growled lowly, it was that bastard Dan, who wished to harm my lady.

My lady? Going home will be even harder now.

I heard Lucy whimper behind me and feel her tremble as she clutched onto the back of my shirt. Still watching the man sitting on her couch watching TV, I put my arm behind me and gently pushed her away.

"Wait out here, hide behind the plant as best as you can," I whispered.

Her grip on my shirt tightened for a moment before it disappeared and I heard her shuffle quietly to the side. Now that Lucy was safe, I stormed into her apartment. There was garbage and torn objects all over the floor and Lucy's favorite vase was on the floor in pieces.

"'Bout time ya showed up bitch!" Growled an apparently inebriated Dan.

I growled again, "My lady is not to be called a bitch, you bastard."

Dan's head whipped up from the TV, glaring, "You again! You tryin' to take my Lulu? That slu-"

I cut him off with a punch to the face. He fell off the couch and onto the floor spilling some liquor he was holding. With blazing eyes, the drunk wobbled to his feet and threw the bottle at me, missing completely. I laughed at the scene, this bastard was so pathetic!

My thoughts were cut off when Dan lunged at me with a garbled battle cry. I easily dodged and tripped him, watching as he fell face-first onto the bamboo floors. Smirking, I bent over and picked him up by the collar of his shirt and dragged him outside. I dropped him at the top of the stairs and bent over him, holding his head up by his hair.

"If I ever see you near Lucy or her things again, I will not leave you able to get up. Now go home and never return to my lady!"

With that, I grabbed the thoroughly terrified Lucy's hand and pulled her inside, barricading the door with a set of drawers. When I turned around, I saw Lucy standing behind me looking at her destroyed home. Her shoulders shook with quiet sobs and I wanted to punch that bastard Dan again.

Why am I so angry and emotional? I never got like this when I was protecting Zeref.

Is this what love does to someone?

I sighed and walked up behind Lucy and wrapped my arms around her like she did for me earlier today. She turned around and cried into my shirt, I thought my heart was going to burst from the pain of seeing her cry and the joy of holding her in my arms. We stood there for a bit, holding onto each other, before Lucy pulled away holding my hands in hers. She gave me a small smile which I returned, I was happy again now that she was ok.

"I wanna tell you about Dan now."

"Huh?" Was all I could say.

"I-I mean only if you're ok with me telling you, that is," she muttered as she looked at the floor.

I smiled down at her again and gave her hands a gentle squeeze, "Whatever you want, we shall do, my lady."

Lucy giggled at the vocalized honorific and nodded up at me before leading me to the couch, the only thing not damaged now.


	6. Chapter 6

~Lucy~

I gulped nervously as Natsu and I sat next to each other on the couch, hands still linked. Looking about the trashed apartment, I felt immensely grateful for insurance. When Natsu squeezed my hand, I snapped my gaze back towards him. He gave me a gentle smile and I took a deep breath.

"Dan and I met in our senior year of high school..."

"Huh?"

I blushed, of course he didn't know what that was, "Um, It's the highest level of free school here."

Natsu nodded, looking a little puzzled at the idea of free education but I continued.

"We were both 18 years old, and he was the sweetest guy. My birthday is a month after his, so when we were both 19, he asked me out and I said yes. I thought we were in love.

"After about a couple months, he wanted to take things to a level I was not ready for. He said he was ok with it and would wait.

"He was lying. He got frustrated with me when I refused his advances and last month, I found him at his house w-with a-another woman. He tried to justify himself by saying I-I should've g-given in. I left him, after giving him a good punch, and hoped to never see him again. I changed my contact info and moved, too. I-I can't b-b-believe he-he found me!"

* * *

~3rd Person~

By the end Lucy was softly crying, sniffles coming from her nose as she wiped her tears away. Natsu looked at her with sad eyes and pulled her into a hug so she was crying softly into his shoulder. It pained Natsu to see her like this, so he did the one thing he'd been wanting to do for the two weeks he'd been with her.

He kissed her.

* * *

~Natsu~

I had no idea what I was doing, I just hated seeing Lucy so sad. I knew I loved this woman already, her kindness, her smile, her strength, her independence, and her beauty.

I also loved it when she was kissing me back. I had never been able to do this when I was a guard, and when I returned...

I pushed that thought out of my head and focused on the woman I loved and being able to hold and kiss her. I was a bit upset when she pulled away for air, but it was sweetened with her words.

"I love you, Natsu."

I grinned and pulled her against me so she straddled my hips, "I love you, too," I whispered in her ear.

Lucy smiled at me, tears in her beautiful eyes. My heart burst. In almost two weeks, this woman had changed me. She made me feel like an equal and let me express myself. I was comfortable expressing my emotions with her. I hoped she felt the same way about me.

"Natsu," she broke me out of my thoughts, "I want to introduce you to my friends. Erza and Mirajane would kill me if they learned I had a boyfriend and I didn't tell them."

I smiled at that, "Boyfriend, huh? You said that's like a lover, right?" She nodded and I pecked her cheeks, "I would love that."

Lucy kissed my nose and started stroking up and down my biceps, thinking about something. She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and scrunched her brows. I chuckled at her face and rubbed circles on her thighs with my thumbs.

"What's on your mind, my lady."

She looked towards me a little sheepishly and frowned, "How is this gonna work, though? I-I don't want to lose you."

The last sentence was whispered and I sighed, I really didn't want to deal with this. But I guess we had to.

"Well, finding Zeref in our time will take a while so we have several months just from that. And, I honestly would rather be with you than go back."

Lucy flinched at that and cupped my cheeks in her hands, forcing me to look at her, "Natsu, would you really leave your duty to stay with me? I have nothing to give you besides my home, and you already have that."

I smiled gently and pulled her into a warm embrace, "Being with you brings me the most joy I have ever felt, my lady. I would give everything to be with you. Besides, our era is so much better than 1516."

Lucy giggled and wrapped her arms around my neck so our noses touched, "You still call me 'my lady', though."

"Well, you are mine now, " I smirked.

She hummed in agreement at that, "You're my man then, eh?"

Pulling her into another kiss I nodded, "I'd love to be yours."

* * *

~General Pov~

Zeref glared at his remaining guards, nearly half of them had been executed for not finding Natsu. It had already been several years and nearly everyone had given up hope.

But not Zeref.

"I am giving up on the search for my brother."

The guards remained kowtowed, not daring to look at their master even as the shock of his decision rippled through them.

"I believe I know what happened to him and none of you nincompoops are able to do anything about it. I will get him myself. You are dismissed, return to your posts."

As the nervous guards shuffled out, Zeref pulled one of them aside, "Gildarts, I need you to go to my father's room in the restricted section and tell him 'I am leaping in'. Those words exactly."

Gildarts looked confused but bowed his head, "As you wish, my lord, is there anything else you need?"

"Yes, take my medallion and let me sign your arm. You are the new Emperor."

Gildarts noticeably flinched away in shock, Zeref merely smirked and looked towards the imperial medallion then back to the large man in front of him.

"My lord! You can't be serious! I am hardly qualified, and this seems rather rushed," exclaimed Gildarts.

Zeref nodded and placed the medallion into Gildarts' hand, "You are qualified if I say so as the current emperor of Fiore. And you are the only one other than me who knows the secrets of the west wing."

Gildarts stiffened. So that's why he wants me in charge.

He shook his head but took the imperial medallion anyways, allowing Zeref to sign the blood seal on his arm. It was a beautiful Magnolia tree carved into his upper arm with a small knife, a strange contrast to the Dragneel dynasty seal of a flaming dragon.

Once the blood seal was carved on to Gildarts, Zeref slashed his own with the dagger, placing an X on the top. Satisfied, the new peasant kowtowed and shuffled away from Emperor Gildarts, leaving said man in the rock garden contemplating how to rule a kingdom.

A day later found an angry mob of people outside the palace, chasing the former emperor out of his old home. Gildarts merely watched from the tower above the courtyard.

"Bastard, leavin' me to run a kingdom. I'm not cut out for this shit."

Meanwhile, Zeref ran from the hoard of people. Most of them the families and friends of the executed guards. Grinning madly, the black-haired man bolted into the woods, towards the portal to his father's world.

He had figured that's where Natsu went, but he was insane and would not give up hope. Zeref had desperately latched on to the hope that Natsu would return on his own, throw himself at Lord Zeref's feet, and beg for forgiveness for being gone so long.

Their father would be proud, if he was still in his right mind that is. One son a powerful emperor and the other a most trusted and loyal soldier. Zeref knew his father would want him to go to the future, it was his destiny.

Zeref's grin widened, it was his destiny! It would be him and Natsu against the great scourge of Acnologia. The Dragon of Death, as his followers call him. The most powerful swordsman and a master of time portals. There was only the one in all of Fiore, yet this man could make his own.

Zeref couldn't wait to meet him in the future.

By the time Zeref had arrived in the small clearing, he was exhausted. He was used to being carried around by a palanquin, not being chased by an angry mob. Weary, Zeref quickly pulled out a dagger and sliced his palm, dripping the blood away from his robes and on to the forest floor.

The world went black.

* * *

~Zeref~

I slowly opened my eyes. My head hurt and there were a lot of strange noises. Groggily, I sat up and gazed around. I was no longer in the woods, but in a valley. I grinned, I had made it! I was closer to Acnologia! To Natsu!


	7. Chapter 7

~Natsu~

I stared at the large building in front of me. Never had I seen so many windows. My jaw dropped at the sight of clothes, food, tools, and books on display behind each window. Lucy rolled her eyes at my shocked face and pulled me through the glass double doors into the mall.

It was bigger on the inside! There were so many people, tables, chairs, benches, and more shops! It reminded me of the market in the village near the castle.

"...tsu! Natsu! Hey! C'mon, Erza's waving at us from that table."

I followed Lucy's outstretched finger to a table with a tall red headed woman waving in our direction. With the same arm, Lucy waved back before turning around and smiling at me.

"Natsu, there's gonna be a lot of new people today, ok?"

I nodded, mesmerized by her dazzling smile, "Ok, just take introductions slow for me."

Lucy pecked my cheek, "Of course, and no bowing."

I pouted at her, a new habit I developed, "Don't be so mean."

Lucy giggled, causing me to once again smile, "C'mon samurai man, let's have you meet my friends.

* * *

As Lucy pulled me into the loud, bright, and crowded main hall of the mall, I noticed there were only a few people at the table with the redhead. Still, I was nervous, which was new and confusing and made it all the worse. I had never had any real friends before, besides Gildarts, and I had never truly been nervous. Well, except when I told Lucy I loved her, that was the most nerve-wracking experience of my life. And now, here I am, 500 years out of my time, in a building full of people and things I had never seen, about to meet the friends of my most precious person.

Lucy made me feel like my own person with my own emotions.

With a nervous glance in her direction and an exchange of comforting hand squeezes, I let her pull me along to the table where her friends were. I felt my anxiety disappear as I saw her smile widen as we grew closer.

After giving the three people at the table each a hug, Lucy pulled me forward and held my hand again.

"Erza, Gray, Wendy, this is my new boyfriend, Natsu."

I bowed slightly, "It is a pleasure to meet Lucy's friends."

Lucy kicked my shin and I shot upright, I had forgotten not to bow.

The redhead, Erza, held out her hand for me to shake, "Erza Scarlet, you seem very nice. But if I hear that you made Lucy cry even once, I will hurt you."

That made my nerves come back twice as strong. I had never seen a woman as powerful as Lucy before! And this one was actually threatening me. I nervously nodded at her statement and shook her hand.

"I'm Natsu, and I would never hurt my lady, I love her too much."

The terrifying woman in front of me smiled and the blue haired girl, Wendy I guessed, squealed.

"That's so sweet!" She exclaimed and pulled me into a hug.

Hesitantly, I patted her head and smiled down at her, "Erm, I'm guessing you're Wendy, it is a pleasure to meet you."

The girl nodded and pulled away, "You had better treat Lucy right though, she's like my older sister and I will kick you."

I chuckled nervously and glanced over at Lucy, she was snickering and gave me a wink when she caught my gaze.

"Why the hell is your hair pink?"

The teen girl in front of me pulled away and I switched my attention to the shirtless man across from us. He smirked and nodded at me, "Sup? I don't need to warn you about hurting Lucy, I'm pretty sure that by now you understand we will hurt you. Name's Gray by the way."

I merely stared at him, "Uhh, my hair is naturally pink. My father, Igneel, also had pink hair."

Wendy's eyes widened for a second before a look of mirth took over her features, "I think it's adorable."

Erza nodded, "I better not see any tattoos, though. I will not allow Lucy to date a delinquent."

Once again, I was confused. What is a 'delinquent'?

Lucy giggled at her friends' antics and stood next to me, taking my hand, "It's ok guys, Natsu is an amazing man. I really do love him."

I looked down at her and grinned, maybe I could survive this day after all.

* * *

Somehow, I ended up outside a very pink store with Gray while all the ladies went inside. There were a lot of those "bra" things Lucy showed me. We sat down on a bench in the large pavilion nearby and waited for the women to finish up.

"So Natsu," Gray said from across the table, "How'd you and Lucy meet?"

I stiffened and wracked my brain for an answer, "Well, uh I found her phone and I was, erm, lost and homeless and she took me in."

"Huh, she's a nice girl. Do you have a job?"

"I uh-"

"She doesn't make much money at Mag Uni, so..."

Uh oh...

"Hi guys!" Said Lucy as she came out of the store with the others.

Wendy smiled at us, "Sorry for making you wait!"

"You better have behaved!" Glared Erza.

Gray shot a glance at me before smirking at Erza, "Yeah, we were just talking. Luce, can I talk to you for a bit?"

Lucy nodded, "Sure! Just let me set my stuff down."

I frowned, as Lucy set her bags next to me, smiling slightly when she gave me a quick kiss, "I'll be back Natsu, guard my stuff, ok?"

I gave her a kiss and nodded before she walked off with Gray. When the two were out of sight, I sighed and leaned back in my chair.

How can I get a job? I can barely read, don't know anything about modern currency, and I'll have to leave.

I shook my head, not letting myself dwell on that last thought. I glanced over at Erza and Wendy, they were talking animatedly, occasionally glancing around.

With another deep sigh, I relaxed in my chair and waited for my lady.

* * *

~Lucy~

Gray pulled me into a small corridor leading to the janitors' closet and gave me a serious look.

"What's wrong?" I frowned at him.

He sighed and shoved his hands into his pockets, looking down at the floor, "I, um, I know you obviously love this guy but can you afford taking care of another person? Natsu mentioned he's homeless, does he have a job to help support you? Is he treating you well? Is he-"

"Whoa! Gray, chill. It's all good, I'll help him get a job. Ok? Besides, I've never felt this loved before. Even before Dan became an asshole." I smiled up at my brother-figure and his anxiety seemed to melt away.

"Alright, I trust you, but not Natsu yet. How long have you even known each other?"

I blanched, "Uh, like, a little over two weeks."

Gray smacked his palm over his face and glared at me, "You're living with a guy you've only known for two weeks? What the hell are you thinking, Lucy? Are you sure he's not just some rebound after Dan?"

It was my turn to glare, "Of course! Natsu is a very honorable man, and he treats everyone, especially me, with the utmost respect! Besides, what about you and Juvia? You told me you loved her a day after you guys met! Am I not allowed to fall in love like that, too?"

Gray growled and pointed his finger right at my face, causing me to step back, "At least I'm not some blonde slut living with a strange man!"

I froze, his words pierced through me like a sword. I felt the tears building up in my eyes and I looked down at the linoleum floors, hoping to hide them.

"Is-is that really what you think of me, Gray?"

"L-Luce, I-"

I snapped my head up and glared at him, slapping his face, "DON'T CALL ME LUCE, ASSHOLE!"

I turned around and raced towards the food pavilion, not looking back at Gray.

Erza, Wendy, and Natsu were all in a polite conversation and smiled up at me as I approached. Their smiles dropped as they saw my tears. Erza and Natsu looked ready to kick someone and Wendy looked sympathetic. Natsu gently pulled me onto his lap, his warm chest against my back, when I got near and held me close.

"What did that bastard do?" He growled.

I shook my head at him and leaned into his comforting warmth, "Leave it. He said a truth I just couldn't handle."

Natsu hesitantly nodded his head, his body stiff around mine and I heard Erza shove her chair away as she abruptly stood up.

"What did Gray say to you Lucy?" She demanded, slamming her fist on the table.

I sighed and looked sadly over at her and Wendy, "He doesn't approve of Natsu," I felt Natsu tense behind me, "And he thinks I'm a slut."

Suddenly, I found myself alone in a chair with Natsu and Erza storming off in the direction Gray was. I shook my head and hugged myself tightly. Wendy silently got up and pulled me into a hug, that was when I noticed the entire food court looking at us. I buried my face between my knees and heard Wendy pull out her Nokia.

"I let Erza know I'm taking you to your car."

I nodded and let the college student pull me to the exit and lead me to my car. As we approached the purple Mini Cooper, I couldn't help but worry about what Natsu and Erza were doing.

* * *

~Natsu~

I growled under my breath as Erza and I cornered the bastard Gray. He was sitting ashamedly against the wall of a dark corridor in the mall. I kept my distance, a good three strides away from his slouched form, as my nostrils flared with barely contained rage.

I watched as Erza marched up to him, grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him up the wall. The bastard refused to make eye-contact. I growled at the lack of respect and Erza slapped him.

"What. The. Actual. Hell?" Erza seethed, "Lucy is crying right now because of you. Did you not see the happiness she had earlier when she was introducing us to him?"

I flinched as Erza's pointed finger lands in front of my face and I dart my eyes between her and Gray.

"You're right Erza," said Gray as he got up slowly, "I shouldn't have said those things to Lucy."

Erza's face softens a little until Gray turns and glares at me. I merely stand in place as he storms up to me and jabs his finger into my chest. I resist the urge to use my soldier training on him.

"It's this bastard I'm mad at," Gray turns his gaze towards Erza, "Did you know this dick is homeless, jobless, and has only known Lucy for about two weeks?"

Erza's angered expression changes to one of shock as she turns to look at me. I glare at the two of them and slap away Gray's hand.

"Lucy offered me a place with her when she and I met, I didn't purposely impose on her, she offered to help me. And it's not like I'm not doing anything in return! I have, twice now, fought off Dan and I have helped Lucy at her job. If my lady does ever want me to leave and get a job, which I am trying to get now, I will obey her. Now, I'm going to go see her and go home with her. And, Gray, don't you ever call my lady a slut again."

Before either of them could respond, I turned around and carefully made my way back to the car park. I looked around for the purple vehicle and jogged over to it once I found it. I opened the back door and saw Lucy sleeping as Wendy was checking her phone. She looked up at me and scrambled out the other side and ran back to the mall.

The others must have told her what happened.

I sighed and got into the back with my lady and pulled her head onto my lap as I softly stroked her hair.

* * *

I groaned and slowly opened my eyes. As I slowly sat up I saw Natsu watching me worriedly, and we were in the backseat of my Mini. I flashed Natsu a brief smile and pulled him into a hug. I buried my face in his shirt and basked in his warmth. He wrapped his arms around me and clutched me closer to him.

"Are you ok, my lady?" He whispered into my hair.

I nodded and kissed his slightly exposed collar bone, "Yeah. Let's move up front though so I can drive us home."

He brushed his lips across my forehead before nodding and slowly detangling himself from me. I sigh and wiggle my way to the door and shuffle up to the driver's seat as he quickly moves up front. We flash each other hesitant smiles before I pull out of the parking lot.

This is going to be a long drive.


	8. Chapter 8

**So... here's the restructured version, as I said I was going to make. Same amount of words, just longer chapters.**

* * *

~Lucy~

It was already starting to get dark as Natsu and I pulled up to my apartment building. I sighed, exhausted by the days events, as I remembered that neither of us had any food since breakfast. Silently, Natsu and I got out of the car and walked up the stairs to my apartment only to find it yet again holding another person. I felt Natsu tense next to me but I put a hand on my shoulder and shake my head, he relaxed slightly but I saw him clench his jaw.

"Laxus?" I called as I strolled inside the busted doorway, "Laxus what are you doing here?"

The large man turned around to me and immediately pulled me into a bone-crushing hug.

"LUCE! Do you know how scared I was when I came to visit and your apartment was trashed? I was about to call the cops? Who did this to you?"

I grumbled and look down at the bamboo flooring, "Dan."

"THAT DAMN BASTARD!" Yelled Laxus as he pulled away.

I quickly wrapped my arms around him again in an effort to stop his impending rampage.

"It's ok! Natsu took care of him!"

Laxus stiffened in my hold, "Who the hell is Natsu?"

Uh...

"I am Natsu."

* * *

~Natsu~

Lucy quickly turned around to look at me with a concerned look on her face while Laxus glares at me.

"I'm Lucy's, uh, boyfriend."

I stood, frozen, just inside the doorway as the broad man, Laxus, glares down at me. I keep my face impassive, though, even as he walks up to me and leers down at me.

"You're kinda hot."

What?

Lucy giggled and pulled me into a hug while looking up at Laxus, "Laxus, this is my boyfriend, Natsu. Natsu, this is my brother, Laxus."

Laxus pouted at Lucy and sent another searching glance my way, "Lucy, can I have him? He looks like a lot of fun."

I blanched, was this man into... other men?

Lucy gently squeezed my arm and sent me a warm look before she stood on her toes to kiss my cheek.

"Sorry, Laxus, Natsu belongs to me."

I felt a grin spread across my face at that, I was hers. Fully and truly.

Laxus lets out an indignant huff and rolls his eyes, "Fine, I have Freed anyways. But that's not why I'm here."

Laxus' face turned serious at the last part as he looked worriedly over at Lucy. My lady frowned and cocked her head to the side, curiously. Her grip relaxed on my arm and I peered down at her with concern.

Laxus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "You might wanna sit down for this. I can't even believe I was fooling around with you."

Lucy stiffened next to me at those words and I led her to the couch and carefully sat her down. Laxus trudged after us and sat on the short table in front of the couch, the big man had tears in his eyes.

"Yesterday was, as you know, the anniversary of Mum's disappearance..."

Laxus trailed off into a pause as what he said sinks in and Lucy nodded at him. I sat there, frozen.

But yesterday was when we became lovers, how could she not tell me?

I let it go for now as Laxus continued his story.

"Dad went to visit where she disappeared, of course, and he just... He's gone now, too."

Lucy was sobbing and her small hands were fisting the tan fabric of the couch. I felt my heart break at the sight of my lady so distraught. I shakily pulled her onto my lap and let her cry into the gray shirt I was wearing. I looked up at Laxus, he sent me a desperate look before quietly heading out the door.

Lucy and I sat there for a while, I didn't say anything, I just let her cry.

We would talk about today's events later.

* * *

~Lucy~

I curled up in Natsu's lap as I cried, too heartbroken to do anything else. I lost Mum when I was seven, and now, 13 years later, Dad was gone, too.

"Oh, Lucy. I am so sorry," whispered Natsu, "I had no idea yesterday..."

I shook my head, "I-It's ok. I-I d-didn't tell you."

Natsu frowned and rubbed soothing circles on my lower back, "Why didn't you?"

"I'm sorry! I just don't like talking about it! I also didn't want to worry you or make you upset!"

Natsu merely sighed and kissed my forehead, "You foolish woman. I love you, and you love me, so that means we share each other's burdens."

I giggled lightly and kissed his chin, "I guess it does. These past two days have been awful. Besides being with you, Mum's disappearance anniversary happened and my friends think I'm some kind of slut."

I felt Natsu stiffen under me and I sat up, straddling his lap and looking him in the face directly. He seemed nervous and a little... sad.

"Natsu?"

* * *

~Natsu~

I looked Lucy in the eyes and knew immediately this would be a hard conversation.

"Lucy, am I a burden?"

Lucy suddenly drew back, "What?"

"I mean, I don't have a job, and you're both a student and a worker. Gray said that you don't make enough money. Is this true? Do you need me to get a job? Should I-"

Suddenly I felt soft lips cover mine, cutting me off. I closed my eyes and let my lady take the lead. I felt her want, need, for me and I knew she wouldn't let me leave so easily.

When she pulled back, Lucy looked me directly in my eyes, cupping my cheeks, "Natsu, my dear, confused, out-of-his-time, Natsu. I love you and I have more than enough money to take care of us. I have been saving for a while and, well..."

Lucy bit her lower lip as she averted her gaze from mine. My eyebrows furrowed as I tried to figure out what was wrong.

"Lucy?"

"Sorry, I just don't like sharing this with people. My family is actually really wealthy. I get money every month from Daddy, or now I used to..."

I frowned down at her and watched as her eyes filled with shame, "Why wouldn't you sha-" I started to ask and then it dawned on me.

"People have tried to take advantage of you," I growled.

Lucy nodded and placed a soft kiss on my cheek, "Yes, Dan did especially, but now I have my mighty warrior to help protect me."

I smiled and kissed her, warmth flooding through me as our lips met, "I'll always protect you."

Lucy's face fell and my heart clenched as we both realized that wasn't possible. I had to return home, and we had to find a way to save all the people who got pulled to my time and disappeared.

Disappeared...

"Like Lucy's mother and father..."

"Natsu, what?"

"Lucy, I think your parents are in my time."

* * *

 **I also have Oneshot Ideas for y'all! Let me know which of the following you would wanna see!**

 **A Nalu High School AU oneshot, more focused on horror and suspense than fluff/romance.**

 **A Jerza oneshot taking place in the current Manga arc.**

 **A Gajevy oneshot that is Levy's reaction to recent events in the Manga arc.**


	9. NOTICE

hi. i know its been, like, a really long time. i went through a bad time and i had no motivation. i've been going through the stats and reviews for my stories and i want to say thank you for reading them and taking the time to leave a review even when i was afk for so long. i'm back in business now and ready to write. feel free to PM me to bitch at me lol. im kinda an ass for leaving so long.


End file.
